


Breakfast in Bed

by bleeeeeeep



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: (a little) jealousy, Barebacking, Bottom Harvey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, hints of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeeeeeep/pseuds/bleeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kind of a follow up to I Would, but it works as a standalone. </p><p>Mike brings Harvey breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I really like using parentheses. I hope you like this anyway.

Breakfast is brought to bed the next morning.  Thank fuck (pun intended) because his ass is sore. He barely managed to get out of bed to take a shower.  It was definitely worth it though.  Last night made him even more curious to find out whom he _hasn_ _’_ _t_ caught Mike with.  Stephen Huntley?  Before they discovered what a piece of shit he is, of course. Until that point, Harvey would’ve liked to get him on his hands and knees.

The smell of food wafting to his nose convinces him that an inquisition could wait until later.  His stomach made him follow the aroma and suddenly, he was reminded that he hadn’t eaten since before he came over. “You have ten seconds to sit up and eat or I won’t be to blame if I eat your plate, too! And then, you’ll be making your own breakfast!”

Their post-sex meal served on slightly chipped plates (that may or may not have been stolen from an university cafeteria) looks nearly as seductive as Mike’s sex hair.  Slightly runny scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, hashed potatoes, buttered toast, and fruit salad in small bowls on the side. Perfectly simple, but hard to perfect.  He could swear the ruffled-up man child sitting in front of him was a man after his own heart.  There’s a possibility he does not have a problem with that.

“Why can’t you dress the way you cook?  Perfectly,” Harvey sighs after a bite of potatoes.

“Because if I took the time to dress, I wouldn’t have time to watch YouTube videos that teach me how to cook,” Mike grins.

“Rookie, if you have time to watch YouTube videos at all, I’m clearly not giving you enough work.  However, since this is surprisingly delicious, I’ll forgive it,” he says as he brings another forkful of eggs to his mouth. Scrambled eggs are never this good.

“If you gave me any more work, I wouldn’t have time to fuck you like I did last night either.  You also wouldn’t have difficulty walking.” Cheeky bastard. The beginning of a smirk appears on his face, making Harvey notice that his lips are a little bruised from being bitten last night (also known as the wee hours of this morning.)

  Too focused on his food to come up with anything snarkier, he just responds with, “Finish your food before it gets cold.” That only makes the smirk grow wider.  “And if you’re good, we can have a replay,” he adds, for good measure.

“You’re not still curious about my office activities, are you?” Mike smushes his face together, practically in agony.

It only makes Harvey more eager. “Would you really object so much if I did?  It seemed to turn you on to talk about it.”

Mike doesn’t say another word. He just shuts up and cleans up their trays.  Okay, so maybe it was kind of hot to talk about fucking while he was fucking.  Still weird.  Now, at least, he could tell Harvey about Harvey – how soft his lips were, how his shoulder blades glistened with sweat as he was being pounded, the way he clenched around his dick, and Mike would be damned if those beautiful legs weren’t meant to be spread just for him. Right.  Now what the fuck is he doing washing the dishes? Everybody knows it’s better just to let them soak a bit beforehand.

“I was wondering when you’d stop making me wait.  Well, I would suppose it’d be better to wait some more.  It’s bad for digestion to engage in rigorous activities shortly after a meal, you know.” Typical Harvey. He always has to be a tease. It’s not conducive to making his tent stay down until they’re a little less full.

“Of course.” Some people have the ability to make babies stop crying.  Some may be able to find a way to make pigs fly.  Harvey Specter can get grown men to tell their dicks to shut the fuck up and stop being so _outgoing_. Mike notices Harvey noticing his little problem and even after their activities last night, he blushes.

“Something on your mind, kid?” God, that smirk.  Whatever. He knows how to wipe it off now.

“Oh.  I was just thinking about who I’ve had sex with at work.  Just in case, you decide to ask again.”  He leans in close enough to whisper, “My mind wandered and then I remembered how good you looked, begging for me. Now, I’m thinking of how amazing your pleas are going to sound later.”

A little closer.  Harvey shuts his eyes, thinking he’s going to be kissed, but instead, what he feels is a soft lick just under his earlobe.  The tongue trails down his jaw and up to ask for permission into his mouth.  Jesus, he can kiss sweetly.  It’s so gentle; he’s not sure Mike from last night and post-breakfast Mike are the same person.

As they break, Harvey stares with a hint of surprise in his eyes. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to see what it was like to really kiss you.”

Mike finds himself pulled into another kiss.  Oh. This is nice. 

“The only thing you should be sorry for is apologizing for it.”  Their eyes are still shut.  They stay like this for a while, just kissing.  This definitely won’t make things weird at all.

When they break for air, sitting next to each other against the headboard, Harvey finds himself wondering. “Why is it that you keep sleeping with people you work with?”

Mike tilts his head a little. “I don’t know.  It’s not intentional.  That’s just how it turns out.”

“How does it happen?” To state the obvious, Harvey has no problems picking people up at bars or at the grocery store, but work? He doesn’t generally sleep with people from work.  And to be honest, all these people having gotten to Mike first made him a little jealous.

“You tell me. I wasn’t the one that showed up at your place to jump your bones close to midnight,” stupid puppy has his stupid grin plastered on his stupid face again. “People just find me irresistible, I suppose.”  He can’t help, but to waggle his eyebrows.

It makes them both burst out laughing. It’s been a while since they’ve just hung out and laughed together.  This is refreshing and cute and shit, he is irresistible.

“Clearly, I do,” Harvey straddles Mike’s lap and seals the distance between their mouths. These kisses, they’re a little more possessive, like he’s trying to claim what’s his. _My associate, my cheeky tease, he_ _’_ _s mine._

He lets himself be taken, marked, claimed. Mike lets himself whimper and moan as he reaches into Harvey’s hair, tugging and running his fingers through.  He’s not even sure he’ll mind going to work with hickeys his shirt won’t cover on Monday morning.

“Let me ride you,” Harvey says against Mike’s chest.  “Nobody else at work has done that, have they?”

He knows better than to plead the fifth here.  “Yes, please.  Just one, but he wasn’t a client.  It was only because he came to work to do it.  Oh. Do that again.”

He grazes the right side Mike’s rib cage with his teeth again.  The blonde pulls his boss back up for a kiss and rolls them over. He doesn’t even bother to leave a trail of bites and things.  He just slithers downwards, effectively removing Harvey’s… oh.  He wasn’t wearing any underwear because he hadn’t thought far enough to bring them over.  Oops. Well, it’s not like anybody’s complaining.

Before he takes a lick, Mike thinks it would be funny to start talking.  “You know, Neal was so much easier to please.  I didn’t have to answer any questions.  It was enough to have his cock in my mouth, my fingers stretching him open, and a squeaky chair after we were finished. And by Neal, I mean, Neal Caffrey, conman extraordinaire.”

As if it was possible, imagining the blue-eyed thief he’d seen in the paper rocking back and forth on Mike’s dick in his cubicle only made Harvey harder.  He wasn’t even sure who he’d want to have been in that situation, Mike or Neal.  Regardless, there was something about this sort of dirty talk sparking his imagination that made sex so much hotter.

Finally, slick heat found its way around his twitchiest body part.  It disappeared shortly afterwards, but he was being rewarded with licks to his inner thighs, and a smooth, slender finger circling his entrance.  Being stretched open never felt so good. It was like his fingertips contained magic. Dirty, filthy, sexy magic.

“More.  Please.” Okay, maybe Harvey Specter begs once in a while.

“Talking or finger fucking?” Mike asks against his skin.

“Both,” he grits out.

“Say please.” He can feel the bastard smiling.

“Please.  Before I tie you up and fuck myself on your cock until neither of us can move.”  It was a pretty tempting thought, actually.  Next time.  With the tying up, he means. 

 _Is that a promise or a threat?_ Mike thinks.  He should stop extending the time that Harvey isn’t spending on him.  “You should’ve seen him.  Panting made his chest heave.  God, the way his skin shined.  His neck was delicious.  Don’t worry, I’d still rather leave marks on yours.” He slides in another finger and crooks the two of them.  The moan that comes out is music to his ears. 

He can’t take this anymore. Mike licks Harvey’s inner thigh one last time before he withdraws his fingers. He slides up to nibble on a tender earlobe and whispers, “Let’s go, cowboy.”  It’s so corny it just might work.

It does.  He has barely settled against a pillow when he gets to watch his disheveled sexpot of a boss sit on him.  The heat is incredible.  They let out synchronized whimpers before Harvey rocks his hips forward.  This must be what heaven (if there is one) feels like.

Mike’s hips fit perfectly between his knees as Harvey sits up to make him thrust upwards. They meet half way in the middle and it’s like the impact on his prostate doubled. No helping hands will be necessary for release.

For what Harvey wishes could be eternity, the only noises aside from silence are sounds of skin meeting skin and sighs of blissful intoxication.  Seriously, how is anybody (aside from himself) this good at fucking? Whatever.  This feels way too amazing to stop. Asking for answers that would probably make him even more jealous of whoever got this kind of treatment before him.

“Come inside me,” he pleads.  He wants to feel the pressure of release hitting that sweet spot, hot liquid dripping down the back of his thighs afterwards.

“As you wish.” One last push. It triggers his own.

These sheets definitely need changing now. Well, as soon as he can get up again. Not in _that_ sense.

In any case, Harvey thinks he’s going to need lunch and maybe dinner brought to him, too. If he’s extra lucky, the rest of this weekend’s meals will be carried in on trays as well.


End file.
